When She Loved Me - OS
by BrittDaUnicorn
Summary: Quand Santana se rend compte de son erreur il est déjà trop tard. Un petit bilan s'impose. Mais alors que tout espoir l'avait quittée depuis des années, celle qui avait toujours fait battre son coeur est de retour en ville. TWITTER : @SantanaLopezify
1. Partie 1

_**When She Loved Me – Première partie**_

- Tu ne l'auras jamais.

- Elle est déjà à moi Santana, me répondit le grand blond. Et je ne te laisserai pas la faire souffrir encore une fois.

- Comme si c'était vraiment ce qui te préoccupait …

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que la seule raison pour laquelle tu es avec Brittany est parce que c'est une fille extrêmement vulnérable et innocente, tu peux lui faire croire ce que tu veux si tu te montres gentil avec elle. Tu es seulement avec elle parce que c'est la plus belle du lycée et que tu ne voulais pas passer la Saint Valentin seul. (Je haussai les épaules et fis un sourire en coin avant de reprendre.) Mais c'est moi qu'elle aime et ça, tu ne pourras rien y changer. Je suis la seule à pouvoir la rendre heureuse.

- C'était peut-être le cas l'année dernière, mais depuis que tu es partie je suis le seul qui arrive à la faire sourire, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Cette information ne me perturba pas plus que ça. Brittany avait été très affectée par notre séparation. Ses notes avaient considérablement chuté, son intérêt pour le Glee club semblait s'éteindre un peu plus chaque jour et bien évidemment je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait en quelque sorte sombrer. Mais c'était pour son bien. Tout ce que j'avais fait avait toujours été dans l'intérêt de Brittany avant le mien. Sam n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que signifiait le verbe « aimer ». Et pour être tout à fait franche, je n'en avais rien à faire. Mais il était de mon devoir de ne pas le laisser découvrir la signification de ce verbe tant qu'il s'amusait à jouer au toutou débile avec Brittany. Elle qui méritait tellement mieux. Elle qui faisait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite chaque fois que je prononçais son prénom. Il était hors de question que je la laisse m'échapper.

Je ne répondis pas et décidai de m'en aller. Il fallait que j'aille voir celle qui était au centre de toutes mes pensées, Brittany. Sans réfléchir je quittai l'auditorium où Sam et moi étions pour me rendre dans la salle de répétition du Glee club. C'est sans grande surprise que j'y trouvai la jolie blonde. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Toujours le même uniforme de Cheerleader, toujours la même queue de cheval, toujours le même sourire éblouissant lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur moi. Je vins m'asseoir près d'elle et lui pris doucement la main. Malgré le fait que nous soyons toujours restées très proches, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Brittany baissa la tête avant de parler.

- Tu sais Santana, tu dis que tu veux rompre avec moi à cause de la distance et depuis que nous ne sommes plus ensembles j'ai l'impression de te voir beaucoup plus qu'avant. Et si je te vois tous les jours je n'arriverai pas à me faire à l'idée que pour nous c'est fini.

- Brittany, répondis-je en lui relevant la tête d'un geste tendre. « Nous » sera toujours d'actualité. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser tomber.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai un bon équilibre, je tombe plutôt rarement. Toi qui a été trois ans chez les Cheerleaders avec moi tu devrais le savoir, ajouta-t-elle souriante.

- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais géniale ?

La magnifique blonde sourit et de petites taches roses apparurent sur ses joues blanches. À cet instant j'aurais tellement voulu lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Mais ce droit ne m'était plus réservé. Rien que d'imaginer ce que Bouche-de-mérou pouvait lui faire me rendait malade. Brittany S. Pierce, oh combien je voulais te récupérer pour moi seule, te caresser à nouveau tout en te murmurant « Je t'aime ».

Mais aujourd'hui, dix ans après, je n'ai plus rien. Bien sûr j'ai un ouvert mon propre cabinet d'avocat après mes études de Droit et, comme depuis que je suis née, je ne manque pas d'argent. Je gagne bien ma vie, je suis à mon propre compte mais je l'ai perdue, elle, ma seule véritable raison d'exister. Vingt-six ans, est-ce trop tôt pour faire le bilan sur sa vie ? Je me réveille seule, comme chaque jour, dans mon appartement au centre de New York et me prépare pour me rendre à mon travail. Habillée d'un tailleur noir et d'un chemisier blanc, je me regarde dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, dis-je à mon reflet. T'as une salle tête.

Après m'être entretenue avec moi-même, je décide de sortir de la pièce et prends quelques dossiers et bien sûr mes clés avant de descendre en bas de l'immeuble. Le cabinet n'est qu'à deux rues d'ici ce qui me permet de m'y rendre à pieds. Comme tous les matins depuis plus de quatre ans je commande un cappuccino au café le plus proche. Comme tous les matins je traverse Time Square qui est rempli de touristes mais aussi de publicités et d'affiches de comédies musicales, incluant celle de « Mama Mia! » avec Rachel Berry et Kurt Hummel en tête d'affiche. Et comme tous les matins je regrette de ne pas avoir gardé contact avec les anciens membres du Glee club. Je me suis déjà demandé ce qu'ils étaient devenus, à part pour Kurt et Rachel que je voyais très régulièrement sur des affiches de Broadway. Mais leur arrivait-il de penser à moi ? Évidemment, quelle question stupide ! Personne n'oublie Santana Lopez !

J'arrive enfin à destination, entre dans l'ascenseur et appuie machinalement sur le numéro 4. Le « ding » signalant mon arrivée se fait entendre et les portes s'ouvre. Je salue alors ma secrétaire, une petite brune toujours habillée avec des couleurs très flashy, d'un bref signe de tête.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Lopez, dit-elle d'une voix fluette. Vous avez eu un appel hier soir concernant un nouveau dossier. Encore pour une garde d'enfant, soupire-t-elle en remontant délicatement ses lunettes sur son nez.

- J'ai prévenu je ne sais combien de fois que les …

- Oui je sais bien Mademoiselle Lopez, c'est l'étage du dessous qui est censé s'en occuper, mais la jeune femme a bien insisté. Elle veut que ce soit vous qui vous occupiez de ça.

- Et bien Amanda, je suis vraiment désolée pour elle mais elle tombe très mal, dis-je exaspérée. J'ai déjà trois cas à défendre et deux nouveaux dossiers à étudier. Je ne peux pas en prendre d'autres même si je le voulais.

- Et si la jeune femme rappelle je lui dis quoi ?

- Que ce n'est pas le bon étage pour se plaindre !

L'intonation de ma voix me surprend moi-même et Amanda me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je me précipite alors dans mon bureau et y dépose mes dossiers avant de boire une gorgée de mon cappuccino déjà froid. Je m'installe ensuite dans mon fauteuil plus que confortable, et ferme les yeux pour réfléchir à l'organisation de ma journée. D'abord je finirai de trier le dossier des plaintes contre un fast food jugé non conforme aux règles d'hygiène. Ça devrait me prendre une heure grand maximum. Ensuite je m'occuperai des plaintes contre un magasin d'audio visuel qui aurait apparemment arnaqué les clients. Comme ça je peux consacrer mon après-midi au plus gros dossier. Le dossier Weston : une affaire de viole. La plainte a été déposée il y a plus de trois ans mais ça n'arrive dans mes mains qu'aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, les affaires les plus graves et injustes sont souvent les plus longues à traiter.

Le cabinet commence à s'agiter au fil des heures mais je n'y prête pas attention. Cette journée me paraît exagérément longue alors que j'attaque enfin le dossier de Brody Weston.

Il est à peine 17h00 mais je décide de m'en aller. Je n'arrive pas à avancer sur ce foutu dossier car il me manque plusieurs éléments comme le client qui a porté plainte. Ou juste les preuves d'une agression et un peu plus de détails sur le présumé coupable. Mais je ne veux plus y penser maintenant que je suis hors du cabinet, même si je tiens les dossiers entre mes mains. Mais alors que je traverse Time Square, un dingue en vélo passe à quelques centimètres de moi à toute allure, ce qui me fait reculer. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là ! Alors que je m'apprête à déverser une rivière d'insultes en espagnol au cycliste déjà loin, je me fais percuter de plein fouet par je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où, et lâche mes dossiers sous le choc. Je me retrouve à quatre pattes par terre, les cheveux devant les yeux.

- Mais ça va pas ! Je crie en dégageant comme je peux les cheveux sur mon visage. Vous ne pouvez pas faire …

Je m'arrête net alors que la jeune fille s'excuse plusieurs fois à la suite en s'agenouillant pour ramasser ma pochette si énorme et surtout si précieuse. Puis elle se tourne vers moi et elle aussi a un temps d'arrêt. Son visage laiteux se met à rougir légèrement alors qu'elle me tend sa main libre pour m'aider à me relever.

- Je crois que c'est à toi, dit-elle en me rendant mes dossiers, feintant un sourire.

- Brittany c'est … je balbutie. Ça fait tellement longtemps.

Je prends quelques secondes pour admirer la jeune femme. Dire qu'elle n'a pas changé depuis toutes ces années est un euphémisme. Elle est exactement la même que dans mes souvenirs à l'exception que son uniforme de Cheerleader est remplacé par un sweat-shirt à capuche bleu turquoise, ce qui met en valeur ses magnifiques yeux de la même couleur, et un short blanc. En revanche, ses cheveux sont lâchés et ses belles boucles blondes paraissent flotter sur ses épaules. Moi qui ai toujours eu l'habitude de la voir avec les cheveux attachés, ça la change, mais ça ne la rend que plus belle.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait tomber, reprend-elle en se frottant légèrement la joue avant de baisser le regard.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave je suis contente ! Enfin pas que tu m'aies fait tomber, enfin si mais … Je veux dire que …

Je me rends bien compte que ma réponse n'a aucun sens et décide d'arrêter le massacre ce qui fait rire Brittany. Ce rire si doux et sincère qui m'a tant manqué, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai la chance de l'entendre à nouveau. Cependant, maintenant que je la regarde de plus près, quelque chose a bel et bien changé mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

- Bon, dit finalement la jolie blonde avec un sourire en coin. Je vais y aller.

Quoi c'est tout ?! Non non non non non, je ne donne pas mon accord pour que tu t'en ailles ma chère ! Mais comment je la retiens ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Trouve quelque chose Santana et en vitesse, elle s'éloigne, elle s'éloigne de plus en plus !

- Attends, dis-je en la rattrapant.

Brittany s'arrête et repose ses beaux yeux bleus sur moi, ce qui me déconnecte de la réalité pour quelques secondes. Quelques secondes ou peut-être un peu plus que ça vue que je la vois repartir sans qu'un seul mot ne soit sorti de ma bouche. Elle repart, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Trouve une excuse, aller !

- Tu as le temps pour un café ? Je demande assez fort pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

Pour la deuxième fois, elle s'arrête et se retourne vers moi. Je la rejoins rapidement et attends impatiemment sa réponse. Dis oui, dis oui …

- Non merci, répond-elle poliment.

Oh non, mais non ! Il faut que je trouve autre chose pour la retenir. Je ne veux pas la laisser partir, je ne ferai plus cette erreur. J'essaye de masquer ma déception et me creuse les méninges pour trouver autre chose à lui proposer. Pourquoi rien ne vient ?! C'est dingue ça !

- Mais pourquoi pas un chocolat, reprend-elle souriante.

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je ne peux pas vraiment extérioriser ma joie mais je lui adresse l'un de mes plus beaux sourires avant de l'emmener dans le premier café devant lequel nous passons. Nous nous installons à une table près d'une fenêtre, et un jeune serveur nous demande ce que nous voulons.

- Un cappuccino et un chocolat viennois, dis-je calmement. (Brittany sourit poliment au serveur avant de fixer ses mains posées sur la table.) Et vous ajouterez de la cannelle et une moitié de fraise sur la chantilly.

Je remarque que Brittany lève brusquement la tête pour me regarder alors que le serveur acquiesce avant de s'en aller. Je sais qu'elle est surprise que je m'en souvienne. Elle me fixe sans dire un mot, un sourire en coin. Je remarque que ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrent, ce qui me fait penser qu'elle est sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elles se referment presque aussitôt. Le serveur amène ensuite nos commandes et un large sourire se dessine sur le visage de Brittany lorsque le garçon pose la tasse de chocolat devant elle. Nous le remercions poliment mais mes yeux ne quittent pas la belle blonde. C'est alors que ce qui m'a paru changé tout à l'heure me semble évident. Alors que je vois ses yeux s'illuminer lorsqu'elle mange sa moitié de fraise recouverte de chantilly, je me rends compte que tout à l'heure elle n'avait plus cette petite lueur. Son innocence, son âme d'enfant qui l'avait toujours rendue si unique au lycée.

- Au moins ça, ça n'a pas changé, j'ose en lui souriant timidement.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en sois souvenu, répond-elle avant de boire une gorgée.

La jolie blonde repose sa tasse mais je laisse échapper un petit rire en voyant le trait de chantilly juste au-dessus de ses fines lèvres. C'est si mignon. Elle me regarde étonnée, se demandant probablement ce qui m'amuse.

- Tu as de la … dis-je en désignant le dessus de mes lèvres avec mon doigt. (Brittany semble ne pas comprendre de quoi je parle et fronce les sourcils.) Attends.

Je sors un mouchoir de mon sac à main et me penche légèrement pour pouvoir atteindre son visage. Je pose ensuite doucement ma main droite sous son menton pendant que j'essuie délicatement ses lèvres de ma main gauche. Sa peau est si douce lorsque mes doigts l'effleurent, et son regard si profond lorsque mes yeux s'y perdent. Un frisson me parcourt le corps alors que mon estomac se noue et que mon cœur s'accélère. J'ai soudainement l'irrépressible envie de l'embrasser.

- Je connais ce regard, murmure Brittany, ce qui me sort de mes pensées. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça.

C'est frustrant la façon dont elle lit dans mes pensées comme elle a toujours su le faire. Elle pose doucement sa main sur la mienne qui est à présent sur sa joue, et l'enlève d'un geste très calme.

- Je regrette le temps où je pouvais te faire ce que je voulais sans même te demander la permission.

- Santana … dit-t-elle tristement.

Mon corps tout entier se cristallise à l'entente de mon prénom. Elle ne l'avait pas encore prononcé depuis nos retrouvailles avant il y a quelques secondes, ce qui pour ma part a mis une certaine distance entre nous. À présent qu'elle l'a dit, je la sens plus vulnérable. J'entoure ma propre tasse de mes mains tout en continuant de regarder Brittany.

- C'est à cause de Sam ? Je demande en essayant de maîtriser ma colère.

- Je ne suis plus avec lui depuis que j'ai eu mon diplôme, donc non, ce n'est pas à cause de lui.

« Lui » ? Il y a du progrès ! Elle ne veut pas appeler Bouche-de-mérou par son nom, déjà un concurrent à rayé de la liste !

- Alors c'est qui ?

Je sais je suis peut-être pénible à insister, mais j'ai dois le savoir, je veux la récupérer, j'ai besoin de la récupérer. Brittany m'a tellement manquée pendant toutes ces années où je n'ai pensé qu'à elle.

- Personne. Je n'ai juste pas le cœur à retomber pour toi se contente-t-elle de répondre.

- Comment ça ? Je demande d'une petite voix.

- Ça m'a tellement fait mal quand tu es partie que je n'ai pas envie de revivre la même chose. Je ne pourrai pas supporter un autre départ.

- Britt, dis-je sans réfléchir ce qui retient l'attention de la jolie blonde. J'ai fait ça pour toi, pour que tu ailles mieux. J'ai pensé qu'en te …

- Parce que j'ai eu l'air d'aller mieux pour toi ? Rétorque-t-elle froidement. Tu m'as trouvée plus heureuse une fois que tu as rompu avec moi ?

- Je voulais seulement ton bonheur Brittany, dis-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes. Donne-moi une deuxième chance, j'ajoute en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Brittany me regarde, ses beaux yeux bleus semblables à un océan déchaîné, et retire brusquement sa main.

- Tu as déjà eu une deuxième chance, plusieurs même, mais à chaque fois tu as refusé de la prendre.

Un silence s'installe, il me semble même que le bar tout entier s'est tut. Un lourd silence qui pourtant laisse entendre les cris de deux cœurs brisés. J'aimerais tellement me racheter mais j'ignore comment m'y prendre. Je décide donc de changer de sujet et essaye de reprendre un ton plus décontracté.

- Alors, tu as fait quoi après le lycée ?

- J'ai été diplômée à Julliard, répond-elle sans grande conviction.

- Wow mais c'est génial ! En section danse je suppose ?

La jeune fille se contente de hocher la tête et regarde par la fenêtre. J'aurais dû être la quand elle est rentrée dans la plus grande école des arts de la scène du pays. J'aurais dû être là lorsqu'elle en est ressorti diplômée. J'aurais dû et pourtant … Je le regrette tellement maintenant. Je l'ai toujours regretté en fait, mais avant je me faisais un raison. Je me disais que c'était pour son bien. Mais je l'ai fait souffrir, et je la fais encore souffrir aujourd'hui.

Après plus de dix minutes et plusieurs tentatives de ma part complètement ratées, l'atmosphère s'est apaisée et j'ai même réussi à décrocher quelques sourires à la jolie blonde. Elle a même posé sa main plusieurs fois sur la mienne d'un geste très amical et réconfortant. J'ai l'impression de retrouver les toutes premières sensations que j'ai eu quand j'ai rencontré Brittany en maternelle. Je tourne alors la tête, un sourire en coin. Mais … Mais j'hallucine, j'ai tellement l'impression de me revoir en maternelle que j'imagine carrément Brittany quand elle avait quatre ou cinq ans ! Je me frotte plusieurs fois les yeux mais vois toujours cette petite fille blonde coiffée d'une queue de cheval, haute comme trois pommes, tenant la main d'une jeune fille également blonde et très bien habillée soit dit en passant, toutes deux très souriantes. Brittany me regarde inquiète. Elle me parle mais je n'entends pas vraiment ce qu'elle me dit, absorbée par cette mini Britt à quelques mètres devant moi. Brittany décide alors de suivre mon regard mais je ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'un large sourire se forme sur le visage de la belle blonde assise face à moi.

- Maman ! S'exclame la mini Britt en ouvrant ses bras avant de sauter sur la banquette où est assise Brittany.

Elle est trop chou. Vraiment adorable et … Oula … MAMAN ?! Je rêve ou cette gosse vient d'appeler Brittany « Maman » ?!

La belle blonde serre la petite fille dans ses bras avant de l'asseoir sur elle alors que la troisième fille blonde, décidément je suis en minorité, nous rejoint un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ma puce, dit Brittany d'une voix douce en regardant la petite fille sur ses genoux. Vous vous êtes bien amusées avec Hanna ?

Mini Britt hoche la tête tout en me fixant. C'est bien simple, depuis qu'elle est arrivée il y a deux ou trois minutes, elle me fixe, ce qui me fait me sentir mal-à-l'aise. Les gosses ça n'a jamais vraiment été mon truc.

- Rosie a été adorable, comme d'habitude, dit la jeune fille encore debout, donc Hanna je présume. Mais elle n'a pas arrêté de vous réclamer.

- Hanna je te l'ai dit, répond Brittany en caressant les joues de la petite. Tu peux me tutoyer, je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans.

- Bientôt vingt-six, je la corrige en essayant d'émerger.

Brittany m'adresse un clin d'œil avant de reposer toute son attention sur la petite blonde assise sur ses genoux. Mini Britt approche soudainement son visage de l'oreille de la belle blonde, cessant enfin de me fixer - ce qui est une bonne chose car ça devenait un peu flippant - et met sa main devant sa bouche comme pour ne pas que j'entende ce qu'elle lui raconte. Brittany hoche la tête en riant et voilà, la petite fille se remet à me dévisager. Mais ça suffit oui ?!

- Bonjour Santana, articule la petite blonde avec un immense sourire.

- C'est donc vous ? Enfin toi ? S'exclame joyeusement Hanna.

Alors là je suis complètement perdue, paumée mais totalement ! J'essaye alors de jouer la carte de l'humour afin de masquée mon incompréhension évidente.

- Tu peux me vouvoyer, je réponds à Hanna en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Euh je … balbutie-t-elle

Humour lui aussi oh combien incompris … Je distingue cependant le regard rieur de Brittany. Malgré tout je tiens à clarifier les choses.

- Je plaisante ne t'inquiète pas. C'est bien moi Santana, la seule et l'unique en chair et en os pour vous ! Et bonjour … petite fille, j'ajoute maladroitement en faisait un petit coucou de la main.

- Rosie, me corrige la petite blonde en ne perdant pas son sourire.

- Je dois y aller malheureusement, je dois retrouver des amies, dit Hanna en faisant la moue. Mais je suis ravie de t'avoir enfin rencontrée Santana, après toutes les fois où Brittany m'a parlé de toi et aussi …

- Oui, à bientôt Hanna ! L'interrompt Brittany apparemment gênée.

Je salue la jeune fille et me tourne de nouveau vers Brittany, un petit sourire en coin, et croise les bras avant de m'adosser un peu plus sur la banquette.

- Tu leur as parlé de moi ?

- Pas du tout, me répond Brittany en regardant Rosie, ses joues au teint laiteux accueillant de petites tâches rosées. (Sentant que je ne la lâche pas du regard elle poursuit.) Peut-être un petit peu d'accord, admet-elle en me regardant de nouveau. En même temps pendant plus de douze ans on était toujours ensembles alors ça m'aurait été difficile de ne pas parler de toi. Et efface-moi ce sourire de triomphe s'il te plaît.

La belle blonde se met à rire, admettant que c'est ridicule de se sentir mal-à-l'aise pour ça. Je souris à mon tour en oubliant presque mon interrogation première. Mais il est temps d'éclaircir un peu cette histoire avec Rosie.

- Alors comme ça, dis-je en me frottant nerveusement la main, c'est ta fille ? (Brittany hoche la tête alors que sa version miniature refait un sourire immense à s'en détendre les pommettes.) Et c'est … de Sam ?

Le simple fait de poser cette question me répugne. Si jamais cette petite était de lui je ne pourrai pas supporter le fait que Brittany et lui aient …

- Non, c'est assez compliqué en fait, dit Brittany, un pointe de honte dans la voix.

OUF ! Je me disais bien qu'elle n'avait aucune ressemblance avec Bouche-de-mérou ! Et de toute façon elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Brittany quand elle avait son âge. Le même sourire d'ange, la même ténacité dans le regard. Un silence apaisant s'installe, aussitôt rompu par la respiration de Rosie qui se fait de plus en plus forte.

- Elle s'est endormie, dis-je stupéfaite. En à peine une minute, c'est dingue !

- Elle s'est levée tôt ce matin, dit Brittany en lui lançant un regard plein de tendresse.

- Elle te ressemble tellement, je constate d'une voix douce avec toute fois une pointe de tristesse et de mélancolie.

- Il se fait tard, reprend-elle en regardant par la fenêtre. Si j'avais été toute seule je serais restée mais …

- Ce n'est pas le cas, je termine pour elle, un sourire en coin.

La belle blonde se pince les lèvres tout en me regardant tristement. J'aurais aimé qu'elle reste, évidemment que j'aurais aimé. Mais c'est comme ça et pour une fois je me dis que je n'y peux rien.

- Je te revaudrai ça pour le chocolat, dit-elle en se levant avant de porter Rosie.

- Ça veut dire qu'on va se revoir ? Je demande pleine d'espoir.

- Tu en as envie ? Me répond-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai passé en sa compagnie mais c'était beaucoup trop court et aussi trop d'émotion en une soirée. Je veux dire, ça me fait tout drôle de me dire que Brittany a une fille. Quelles autres surprises me caches-tu encore Britt …

Assise devant mon bureau, je range encore ces fameux dossiers et j'ai l'impression de ne pas m'en sortir. Je plonge mon visage dans mes mains et me frotte les yeux avant de me renfoncer dans mon fauteuil. Je regarde dans le vide jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur un cadre. Un petit cadre situé juste à côté de ma lampe de bureau au coin. La photo à l'intérieur me fait sourire. Je prends alors le cadre et le caresse du bout des doigts. Brittany et moi semblons si heureuses sur cette photo. C'était lors de notre dernière année de lycée pendant le bal de fin d'année. Nous sourions à l'objectif, très proches physiquement, voire même collée l'une à l'autre. Je soupire et remet l'objet à sa place avant de me lever et de sortir de la pièce, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Mademoiselle Lopez ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si si, ne vous inquiétez pas Amanda, je réponds en secouant la tête. Je pensais juste à quelque chose que j'ai oublié de faire.

La jeune femme s'apprête à me répondre mais n'en a pas le temps car le téléphone se met à sonner. Elle décroche, bien évidemment alors que je me dirige vers l'ascenseur.

- Mademoiselle Lopez, dit-elle à voix basse en pressant le téléphone contre sa poitrine. C'est la fille dont je vous parlais la semaine dernière ! Elle insiste pour vous parler.

- Passez la moi dans mon bureau, je réponds en soupirant.

Je retourne donc dans la pièce que je viens juste de quitter et ferme la porte avant de décrocher le téléphone sur mon bureau.

- Maître Lopez, j'écoute, dis-je d'une voix monotone.

- Bonjour, je … balbutie une voix qui m'est étrangement familière. Voilà c'est …

Se pourrait-il que ce soit elle ? Mon cœur s'emballe alors que je n'ose pas demander à mon interlocutrice qui elle est. Aller je tente le coup, après tout je ne risque rien !

- Brittany ? Je demande pas très sure de moi.

- Je ne savais pas où te joindre alors en voyant ton cabinet j'ai pensé que je pouvais t'appeler ici, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu as bien fait mais ma secrétaire m'a parlé d'une histoire de garde d'enfant ?

- Le père de Rosie veut obtenir sa garde et je … (Sa voix se brise à l'autre bout du téléphone mais elle reprend cependant.) Je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autre. Je sais que tu ne t'occupes pas de ce genre d'affaires mais …

- Ne t'en fais pas, je l'interromps en levant la main comme si elle pouvait me voir. Tu n'auras qu'à passer à mon bureau dès que tu pourras.

- Merci Santana, dit-elle d'une voix reconnaissante avant de raccrocher.

Je retourne donc voir ma secrétaire, n'oubliant pas de prendre tous les dossiers dont j'ai la charge. Elle me regarde, attendant patiemment que je lui raconte ma petite conversation téléphonique.

- Amanda, vous ferez en sorte que Mademoiselle Pierce soit ma seule cliente jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit réglée, dis-je en lui tendant mes dossiers.

- Mais je …

- Rendez ça à l'accueil ou je ne sais où, et trouvez un autre avocat pour ces papiers. Je ne veux plus de dossier Brody, ou de fast food sale, ou autre chose, c'est bien compris ? (La jeune femme hoche la tête, apparemment très surprise par mon changement d'avis soudain.) Bon ! Si jamais Mademoiselle Pierce vient et que je ne suis pas là, donnez-lui mon numéro personnel. Et si je suis là, faites la directement entrer dans mon bureau.

J'entre dans l'ascenseur un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il est vrai que le fait que nous nous connaissons Brittany et moi et que je m'occupe de son dossier ne serait pas très bien vu si jamais mes collègues l'apprenaient. Mais qu'ils l'apprennent ou non, ça m'est égal. Ça me donne l'occasion d'aider Brittany et de me racheter un peu pour mes erreurs passées, mais surtout ça me permet d'avoir une bonne raison pour passer du temps avec elle.

Mes doigts se promènent sous son maillot alors que les siens sont collées à ma nuque. Je l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou et déplace mes baisers jusqu'à sa joue tout en profitant de sentir son odeur si particulière, si fruitée. Soudain, la belle blonde pose ses mains sur mon visage et l'amène en face du sien, me regardant de ses yeux aux couleurs d'un lagon dans lequel je me noierais volontiers. Elle approche doucement ses lèvres des miennes mais se stoppe avant de les atteindre.

- Réveille-toi, murmure-t-elle. On toque à ta porte.

J'ouvre les yeux et m'assoie sur mon lit en me frottant le visage de ma main fatiguée. Il est 2h07 du matin et je réalise que Brittany n'était qu'une illusion. Je décide donc de me recoucher et d'essayer de me rendormir quand, effectivement, j'entends un bruit sourd résonner.

TOC TOC TOC !

- Allez-vous en, je grogne en écrasant mon oreiller sur ma tête.

TOC TOC TOC !

Je me lève avec beaucoup de mal, les yeux à moitié fermés, et passe devant le miroir de ma chambre. C'est bien simple, un épouvantail a plus de classe que moi en ce moment. J'arrive péniblement devant ma porte d'entrée et l'ouvre. Personne. Je passe ma tête à l'extérieur. Rien à droite. Mais à gauche la vue n'est pas aussi décevante. Une grande blonde s'éloigne lentement.

- Brittany ? Dis-je d'une voix enrouée. C'est toi qui a toqué ?

Bien sûr que c'est elle, quelle question ! À moins que Casper soit passé par-là, il n'y a pas un million de solutions ! La jolie blonde se retourne avant de hocher la tête. Je découvre avec surprise Rosie qui dort dans ses bras.

- Je sais qu'il est tard, dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi.

- Entre, je réponds sans attendre en me dégageant de la porte pour la laisser passer.

Brittany entre donc dans l'appartement et me demande s'il n'y aurait pas un endroit où elle pourrait allonger Rosie. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à ma chambre et lui fais signe de l'installer dans mon lit. La jeune femme la dépose tout doucement et met soigneusement la couette sur Rosie avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Elle relève ensuite la tête et se stoppe lorsqu'elle voit des photos de nous deux sur ma table de nuit.

- Ce n'est jamais bénéfique de s'accrocher au passé Santana, dit-elle à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller la petite.

- Je ne m'accroche pas au passé, je réponds calmement. Tu es encore là aujourd'hui, non ? (Brittany me regarde sans rien dire et je crois discerner un sourire se former sur son visage.) Viens, on va parler à côté.

La grande blonde me suit sans attendre, jetant un dernier regard à Rosie qui dort profondément si j'en juge par sa respiration, puis nous nous installons sur le canapé alors que Brittany se frotte les doigts nerveusement.

- Hey, dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne. Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

- Le père de Rosie m'a menacée tout à l'heure devant mon appartement, me répond-elle tristement. Rosie était avec Hanna donc heureusement elle n'a rien vu mais … Il veut la reprendre et il va tout faire pour ça et bien sûr il n'aura aucun mal vu que je n'ai pas de travail stable même si on ne manque de rien et lui il est avocat alors il sait comment retourner les lois en sa faveur et puis je n'ai aucune chance contre lui mais je sais qu'elle ne sera pas heureuse avec lui mais …

- Brittany, je l'interromps en me rapprochant d'elle avant de poser ma main sur sa joue. Calme-toi. Je n'ai jamais perdu au tribunal et ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que ça va changer. (La belle blonde me sourit timidement, toute fois ses yeux sont perlés de larmes ce qui m'arrache le cœur. Je lui caresse doucement le visage avant de reprendre.) Tout ira bien tu verras, d'accord ?

- D'accord, dit simplement Brittany en hochant la tête. (Son regard se plonge dans le mien alors que nos visages se rapprochent lentement.) Tu sais, murmure-t-elle plus détendue, ça devient de plus en plus difficile de te résister.

- Alors laisse-toi aller, je lui réponds en approchant un peu plus mon visage du sien.

Brittany laisse échapper un faible rire, le genre de rire qui m'a toujours fait craquer ! Je souris pendant que ma main descend de sa joue à sa nuque, et que je sens la sienne se poser doucement sur ma cuisse. Nos lèvres se frôlent alors que mon cœur s'emballe au simple fait de toucher sa peau. J'ai l'impression que des milliers de papillons s'envolent au creux de mon estomac et cette sensation me fait me sentir vivante à nouveau.

- Maman ? Dit-une voix endormie derrière nous.

Je ne l'avais pas vue venir celle-là ! Pas maintenant, pas alors que Brittany était enfin d'accord pour que je l'embrasse ! La jeune femme se recule brusquement et se lève rejoindre la petite fille blonde qui se frotte les yeux avec ses minuscules points.

- Ma chérie, lui dit gentiment Brittany en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

- On va plus être ensembles maman ?

- Rosie écoute-moi, dis-je gentiment avant que Brittany ne puisse répondre. (Je me dirige vers la petite fille et m'accroupis à mon tour sous le regard interrogateur de Brittany.) Le méchant monsieur qui veut t'enlever à ta maman, tu l'as déjà vu ?

- Oui. Mais je veux pas qu'il m'emmène loin de maman.

- Tu sais Rosie, je continue en prenant ses petites mains dans les miennes. Je ne laisserai personne t'emmener loin de ta maman parce que sinon elle sera très triste et du coup moi aussi je serai triste. Et tu veux que je te dise un secret ? (La petite blonde hoche la tête en me faisant de grands yeux, impatiente d'entendre ce que je vais lui dire.) J'aime très très fort ta maman, et toi aussi je t'aime bien, et je ne laisserai personne vous faire de mal et ta maman et toi resterez toujours ensembles.

- Et tu seras avec nous ? Me demande innocemment la blondinette.

- Et bien, si ta maman veut bien de moi je serai avec vous.

- Maman, tu veux bien ?

- Pour l'instant mon ange, répond Brittany en riant, je veux que tu retournes dans le lit et que tu dormes. Je dois parler encore un peu avec Santana.

La petite fille hoche la tête alors que Brittany l'emmène une nouvelle fois dans ma chambre. Je m'assois sur la chaise la plus proche, près de l'îlot central au coin cuisine, et attends qu'elle revienne. Mais alors que je commence à m'endormir, je sens une main se poser sur mon bras.

- Merci, me murmure Brittany à l'oreille.

Je tourne sur ma chaise afin de lui faire face et décide de me lever avant d'entrelacer mes doigts aux siens.

- Je pensais ce que je lui ai dit, je ne laisserai jamais personne vous faire de mal.

- Je sais, me répond la belle blonde en esquissant un sourire. J'aimerais … Je ne t'ai pas tout dit à propos du père de Rosie.

Correction, à part le fait qu'il est également avocat je ne sais absolument rien sur ce gars !

- Je t'écoute.

- On était à une soirée étudiante et il y avait ce garçon qui voulait à tout prix me faire goûter un cocktail qu'il disait sans alcool et tu sais comment j'étais, je l'ai cru sans me poser de question. J'en ai bu peut-être quatre ou cinq et en bref je ne savais plus vraiment où j'étais. Il m'a gentiment proposé de me raccompagner en voiture et il m'a installée à l'arrière et … Il s'est mis à me complimenter sur mon physique et à me toucher mais je ne voyais aucun mal à ça alors je riais. Et il a commencé à se mettre sur moi et à devenir plus violent.

_**Flash back**_

- Aller, fais plaisir à ton nouvel ami, déshabille-toi. (Voyant que je ne voulais pas il haussa le ton.) Je t'ai dit de te déshabiller !

J'essayais de toutes mes forces de me débattre, sans grand succès. Il m'enleva mon jeans en riant bruyamment alors que des larmes coulaient abondement sur mes joues. Je n'avais plus la force de lutter quand il me bloqua avant de déboutonner son pantalon.

**_Fin du flash back_**

- Mon dieu Brittany, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Quand il a décidé qu'il avait fini, reprend Brittany comme si je n'avais rien dit, il m'a balancée hors de la voiture et il est parti en me laissant sur le parking à moitié nue. Trois semaines plus tard j'ai su que j'étais enceinte.

- Mais comment lui l'a su ?

- J'ai porté plainte pour viole juste après mais le temps qu'ils entament une procédure, Rosie était déjà née. Il a très vite fait le rapprochement. Et puis les poursuites ont été abandonnées. Son cabinet d'avocat l'a défendu à merveille …

Je sens un mélange de colère et de tristesse au creux de mon ventre. Si jamais je retrouve ce mec je le jette du haut de l'Empire State Building ! Avec un peu de chance ça passera pour un accident.

- Je ferai tout pour faire plonger cette ordure, dis-je en prenant délicatement le visage de la grande blonde entre mes mains.

Je lui caresse timidement les joues avec mes pouces alors qu'elle avance peu à peu son visage pour finalement coller son front au mien.

- Au fait, je croyais que tu détestais les enfants, reprend Brittany avec un petit sourire.

- C'est toujours le cas, mais ce n'est pas qu'une enfant. C'est la tienne. Et si tu veux mon avis, et que tu le veuilles ou non tu l'auras quand même, elle est aussi mignonne et adorable que toi à son âge.

À ces mots nos lèvres se touchent presque alors que la jeune femme pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me pousse doucement jusqu'à ce que je touche l'îlot central de la cuisine. Je sens son hésitation mais ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps pour l'embrasser. Nos lèvres s'épousent parfaitement et je frissonne, comme si des millions de papillons prenaient leur envol et essayaient de sortir de mon corps. Je ressens la même chose qu'à notre premier baiser il y a quelques années, un mélange d'excitation et de joie intense. Nos baisers d'abord timides se font plus passionnés alors que les mains de Brittany descendent dans une longue caresse jusqu'à mes fesses. Je la pousse doucement jusqu'au canapé, ne pouvant pas retenir mon désir plus longtemps, et l'allonge avant de me mettre au-dessus d'elle, sans pour autant arrêter de l'embrasser. Je décide ensuite de déboutonner son chemisier et descends mes tendres baisers d'abord sur son cou, puis sa poitrine, pour terminer leu voyage au-dessus de son nombril. La magnifique jeune femme laisse échapper un rire alors que je remonte doucement en ne cessant pas d'embrasser son corps, mes cheveux lui caressant la peau. Lorsque nos visages se retrouvent de nouveau face à face, je l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres avant de plonger mon regard brûlant dans le sien.

- J'ai envie de toi, je lui murmure en me collant un peu plus à elle.

- Moi aussi, avoue-t-elle. Mais on ne peut pas. Pas avec Rosie dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Tu sais comment casser l'ambiance, je marmonne en me détachant légèrement d'elle.

- Ne sois pas si déçue, me répond Brittany en riant. Je saurai me rattraper.

Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois sur le front. Déçue, ce n'est pas vraiment le mot. Complètement anéantie serait plus approprié ! Je me relève alors que Brittany reste allongée à me regarder et à sourire sans dire un mot.

- Quoi ? Je demande en croisant les bras.

- Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu n'as pas ce que tu veux.

J'essaye de rester sérieuse mais ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire face à la réaction de Brittany. Elle se relève finalement et nous restons assises l'une à côté de l'autre, silencieuses. Elle pose ensuite sa tête sur mon épaule avant que je ne l'entoure de mes bras et que je ne lui murmure un doux « Je t'aime ».


	2. Partie 2

_**HELLO TOUT LE MONDE ! Déjà merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir. Je prépare un autre OS Brittana que j'essaye de poster au plus vite, il est en cours d'écriture !**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt ;)**_

_**When She Loved Me - **__**Deuxième partie**_

- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Brittany la voix tremblante. Je l'ai élevée toute seule, j'ai toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle ne manque de rien et pour qu'elle soit heureuse !

- Je n'en doute pas Mademoiselle Pierce, répond la jeune femme blonde en croisant les bras.

Alors que je suis assise, mes fiches posées méthodiquement sur la table face à moi, j'observe la scène en attendant mon tour pour prendre la parole. J'analyse jusqu'au moindre petit haussement de sourcils des jurées. D'ailleurs l'un d'entre eux n'a pas l'air très en forme depuis le début de la séance. Il se frotte souvent le front et la nuque, parfois même il me semble qu'il va vomir sur son voisin ! Je me concentre de nouveau sur ce qu'il se dit devant moi. La jeune femme qui interroge Brittany n'est autre qu'une de nos amies de lycée à Brittany et moi, Quinn Fabray. Elle aussi a fait Droit lorsqu'elle a été reçue à Yale, et nous voilà maintenant opposées sur la même affaire.

- Si je peux me permettre, reprend Quinn en s'approchant de Brittany. Dans quoi travaillez-vous ?

- Je … hésite Brittany assise près du juge. Je n'ai pas de travail fixe. Mais même si je n'en ai pas un défini j'arrive toujours à trouver quelque chose même seulement pour quelques semaines et …

- Alors vous n'avez pas de salaire fixe tous les mois ? L'interrompt Quinn.

- Non mais …

- Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir à ce sujet. Votre honneur, reprend la jeune avocate en se tournant vers le juge. Mon client, Brody Weston, est l'un des avocats les plus réputés du pays et donc, si j'en juge par sa réputation irréprochable, il doit certainement avoir des revenus plutôt élevés chaque mois contrairement à Mademoiselle Pierce.

- Objection ! Je m'exclame en me levant. Si ma cliente arrive à subvenir aux besoins de sa fille, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pose problème.

- Objection retenue, dit le juge du haut de son estrade.

- Bien, continue Quinn. Je n'ai plus de question pour le moment.

Alors que Quinn retourne s'asseoir près de Weston, je me lève et m'avance à mon tour près de Brittany.

- Mademoiselle Pierce, dis-je calmement. Votre fille va bientôt avoir quatre ans, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui c'est exacte.

- Et vous ne l'avez jamais quittée ?

- Jamais plus de quelques heures, affirme la jeune femme.

- J'ai lu que vous avez souvent voyagé, qu'en pense votre fille ?

- Elle adore ça, me répond Brittany en retrouvant le sourire. On n'est pas allées plus loin que le Canada mais on a aussi parcouru presque tout les États-Unis !

- J'aimerais ajouter quelque chose, dit soudainement Fabray en se levant ce qui surprend tout le monde y compris les jurés.

- Oui et bien vous attendez votre tour, je réponds sèchement sans même me retourner. (Personne ne dit un mot pendant quelques secondes, je reprends donc.) J'appelle le témoin de Mademoiselle Pierce à la barre.

Une jeune fille blonde se lève bruyamment avant de s'excuser, puis s'amène rapidement à la barre. Elle remonte délicatement ses petites lunettes noires et me sourit, attendant patiemment que je lui pose mes questions.

- Brittany est adorable avec tout le monde et parle sans arrêt de sa fille. Elles se quittent rarement mais quand Brittany est obligée de laisser Rosie pour un travail, je la garde, elle me parle de sa maman les trois quart du temps. Elle est trop mignonne ! S'exclame Hanna en laissant échapper un rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Nous sommes avec Brittany debout dans mon bureau et parlons de ce qu'il s'est passé au tribunal il y a quelques heures. Après que l'un des jurés ait rendu son petit-déjeuner sur les pieds de ses chers voisins, la séance a été levée et reportée. Nous sommes toutes les deux déçues de la décision de Quinn car, même si aucune de nous n'a gardé contact avec elle, jamais nous n'aurions osé lui faire un coup pareil. Je prends ça comme une trahison de la Trinité que nous formions au lycée. Brittany me regarde tristement lorsque le sujet Brody Weston arrive.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, dis-je en lui caressant discrètement le dos de la main. Il y a beaucoup plus d'arguments en ta faveur et le jury ne voudra pas séparer une mère et sa fille. Mais si Rosie pouvait venir au …

- On a déjà parlé de ça Santana, m'interrompt la grande blonde en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Je ne veux pas mêler Rosie à tout ça.

- Et pourtant elle l'est déjà, mais si elle pouvait juste …

- Santana … me coupe-t-elle de nouveau dans un soupire.

Je n'insiste pas et vais la rejoindre avant de prendre ses mains dans les miennes, les caressant doucement à l'aide de mes pouces. La belle blonde plonge son regard magnifique dans le mien et mon cœur bat la chamade. J'approche alors lentement mon visage du sien avant de me décider à embrasser ses douces lèvres. Elle m'adresse un faible sourire avant de poser délicatement sa main sur ma joue, ce qui me fait frissonner comme chaque fois qu'une partie de son corps touche le mien.

- Brittany, je reprends en m'écartant légèrement d'elle. Je peux redemander le dossier de Weston à ma secrétaire si c'est nécessaire. Avec cette preuve il n'aura plus aucun droit de vous approcher, aucune de vous deux.

- Le dossier ?

- Oui, j'ai rendu l'affaire de viol dont je devais m'occuper et maintenant que j'y réfléchis je m'en veux parce qu'il s'agissait sûrement de ta plainte. Mais j'ai rendu tous les dossiers dont je devais m'occuper pour me consacrer entièrement au tien.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Si Rosie l'apprend elle se sentira tellement mal et …

- Hey, écoute-moi, je l'interromps en prenant doucement son visage dans mes mains. Rosie n'en saura rien. Et avec ça on gagne le procès sans discuter. (La belle blonde colle son front au mien avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux.) Fais-moi confiance Britt, je reprends d'une voix douce.

- J'ai tellement peur, dit-elle finalement la voix tremblante.

Je ne veux pas la voir pleurer. Je ne peux pas. Je la prends alors dans mes bras sans attendre, en passant doucement ma main dans ses cheveux. Je la sens ensuite plonger sa tête dans mon cou alors que des millions de chevaux galopent au creux de mon estomac. La sentir entièrement contre moi, c'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas pu faire depuis plus de huit ans. Je décide donc de faire durer notre étreinte, tourne la tête pour pouvoir déposer de tendres baisers dans son cou et entends un faible rire de sa part. Toute fois, à ma grande surprise et à mon immense désespoir, Brittany se détache doucement de moi.

- Pas ici Mademoiselle Lopez, dit-elle sur un ton rieur. Ce ne serait pas considéré comme étant très professionnel, surtout venant d'une avocate si respectée.

- Bien, je respecte, je réponds en levant les mains. Mais si jamais l'envie te prend, n'hésite pas !

La magnifique jeune femme m'adresse un sourire resplendissant. Ce que c'est bon de la voir si joyeuse, même l'espace de quelques secondes. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit comme ça chaque minute que je passe avec elle. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui faire oublier tous ses problèmes juste en lui prenant la main ou même en la regardant. Malheureusement je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

Nous nous apprêtons à partir, mais arrivée devant l'ascenseur je sens quelqu'un m'attraper timidement le bras. Je me retourne et vois avec surprise Quinn Fabray me sourire. Ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être un sourire très amical alors je préfère me mettre sur la défensive. En même temps il est hors de question que je lui saute dans les bras. L'hypocrisie n'a jamais été mon point fort. Je fais donc signe à Brittany de m'attendre en bas à l'accueil pendant que je discute avec Quinn.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Je demande froidement en croisant les bras.

- Oh rien, juste parler.

- Je peux être franche ?

- Bien sûr !

- Je n'ai pas du tout envie de te parler, surtout en voyant le genre de salops que tu défends contre Brittany.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les affaires sont les affaires. En parlant de ça, tu es toujours aussi proche de Brittany ?

Nous y voilà ! Je savais bien que cette petite discussion entre filles cachait un but bien précis. Je la regarde en levant un sourcil.

- On ne s'était pas revues depuis le lycée, je rétorque sur un ton aussi naturel que possible. Mais tu dois déjà le savoir.

- Et justement je pensais qu'il était temps de recoller les morceaux ! Mais ce serait dommage de risquer que l'affaire soit confiée à quelqu'un d'autre à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de répondre. Où veut-elle en venir exactement ? Il est vrai que si jamais quelqu'un du métier apprenait notre liaison, je serais immédiatement retirée de l'affaire, jugée trop proche de ma cliente et donc je ne serais pas considérée comme étant impartiale, ce que mon métier m'oblige d'être lorsque je défends un client.

- Je suppose, je me contente de répondre sceptique.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, reprend-elle joyeusement en sortant son portable de sa poche. Ça risque de t'intéresser !

Au point où j'en suis allons-y. Je prends alors son téléphone qu'elle me tend et appuie sur « lecture ». Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller et mon cœur se compresser lorsque la vidéo démarre. Je nous vois, Brittany et moi dans mon bureau, nous embrasser tendrement et nous prendre dans les bras. Je lui rends ensuite son portable, jugeant en avoir vu assez.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire de ça ? Je demande en essayant de paraître sure de moi. Tu veux t'en faire un DVD et te le regarder pour quand tu seras seule le soir ? Oh mais j'y pense, vue la garce que tu es et le potentiel étonnant que tu as à ne pas garder un mec, tu dois être seule tous les soirs ma pauvre chérie ! (Fabray me fusille du regard alors que je reprends l'air détendu.) Si jamais tu veux vendre le DVD n'oublie pas de me mentionner pour le droit à l'image surtout !

- Et si je montrais cette vidéo au procureur plutôt ? Rétorque-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus froid qu'il y a quelques minutes.

- J'ai toujours cru que la plus garce d'entre nous c'était moi. Mais à l'inverse de toi, je ne t'ai jamais trahie comme toi tu le fais en ce moment. Avec le Glee club, avec Brittany, on t'a soutenue à travers chacune de tes galères. On était là pour le fait que tu aies trompé Finn avec Puck, on était là pour ta grossesse, pour quand tu allais mal. Et maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'as pas une fois essayé de nous aider Brittany et moi. Au contraire, dès que je suis partie tu l'as poussée dans les bras de Sam. Même lorsque j'étais là et que tu connaissais mes sentiments pour Brittany, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire à Sam à quel point ils feraient un couple merveilleux avec Britt. (Quinn ne répond rien, je lui ai cloué le bec mais il n'empêche que si elle montre cette vidéo, je suis finie !) Mais à ta place je m'abstiendrais. J'ai quelques dossiers concernant ton cher client. Si je les ressors, non seulement tu perds l'affaire, ce que tu feras de toute façon, mais aussi je détruit sa réputation si exceptionnelle. Je préfère m'en aller avant de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler et de t'enfoncer ton portable jusqu'à être certaine qu'il ait atteint ton estomac.

Je n'attends aucune réponse de sa part et entre dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se referment et s'ouvrent de nouveau un étage plus bas. Au début, je ne fais pas attention à l'homme qui entre. Il est d'ailleurs le seul à entrer.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Lopez, dit-il sur un ton méprisant.

Oh mon dieu ce n'est pas possible. Dites-moi que je rêve ! Je tourne la tête et vois Brody Weston me regarder avec un sourire narquois.

- Et si on décidait juste de s'ignorer ?

- On pourrait, me répond-il. Mais …

Il s'arrête lorsque l'ascenseur se stoppe soudainement. Les lumières se baissent jusqu'à complètement s'éteindre. Et le cauchemar continue. Me voilà à présent bloquée avec l'ordure qui a fait souffrir Brittany et qui ne cesse de la terroriser. Tout va bien se passer, je vais juste l'ignorer, hein ? Tout va bien se passer. Du moins je l'espère …

Déjà près de vingt minutes que nous sommes bloqués là-dedans même si je pensais avant de regarder ma montre que ça faisait plusieurs heures. Cependant Weston n'a encore tenté aucune approche ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être en contact avec lui d'une quelconque manière, sinon c'est ma main dans sa figure … ou plutôt mon pieds dans ses parties intimes.

- C'est bizarre que nous ne nous soyons jamais croisés avant, dit-il soudainement avec un sourire narquois. J'aurais bien aimé te …

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Tête-de-souris, je l'interromps en levant la main. Tu me parles encore une fois, ne serait-ce que pour me demander l'heure, et tu ne te souviendras même plus de ton vétérinaire. Parce qu'avec une tête comme la tienne, je suppose que tu n'es pas allé chez un bon chirurgien pour nous autres personnes normales ?

Weston ne répond rien mais ne perd pas son sourire prétentieux pour autant. S'il pouvait arrêter de me fixer ça m'arrangerait ! Il se rapproche doucement, ses pas résonnant entre les quatre murs d'acier.

- Mais tu ne feras rien, reprend-il sûr de lui. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Dis-moi tout Mickey Mouse ?

- Parce que tu tiens à elle et que tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée. Ce serait dommage que sa jolie petite tête blonde soit abîmée, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sens mon cœur se stopper alors que tout, absolument tout à l'intérieur de mon corps est entrain de bouillir. Contrôle toi Santana, défronce les sourcils. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu attrapes des rides sur le front, ni même que tu perdes ton sang froid.

- Tu ne la toucheras pas, dis-je calmement. Parce que si jamais tu t'approches d'elle, si jamais tu l'effleures, tu le regretteras.

Je souris de nouveau, un sourire montrant mon mépris et ma supériorité à Weston. Je tourne ensuite la tête et me concentre sur la porte de l'ascenseur qui ne s'ouvre toujours pas. Qu'est-ce-que j'en ai marre …

- Le problème, dit Weston en s'approchant doucement de moi, son souffle arrivant jusqu'à ma joue. C'est que je l'ai déjà bien plus qu'effleurée dans ma voiture.

Cette fois s'en est trop ! Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, je me retourne le poing serré, et le frappe en plein visage.

- VOY A MATARTE ! SOY DE LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT ! Y SABES QUE PASA EN LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT ?! COSAS MALAS ! SOLAMENTE UN PALABRA Y TU ERES MUERTO ! (_Je vais te tuer ! Je viens de Lima Heights Adjacent ! Et tu sais ce qu'il se passe à Lima Heights Adjacent ?! De mauvaises choses ! Seulement un mot de plus et tu es mort !_)

Tel Hercule, la force d'une déesse en moi, je le plaque violemment contre la paroi derrière lui et continue de le frapper. Tant pis pour ma manucure de ce matin, je dois me défouler sinon la prochaine fois que je le croise je le balance du haut de l'Empire State Building ! Il ne réagit pas, n'essaye même pas de se défendre. Je décide donc de m'arrêter et le lâche soudainement. Il s'effondre au sol en se maintenant le nez, il saigne. C'est bien fait pour lui ! Je m'accroupis doucement et le fixe.

- La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant de parler, dis-je en lui mettant deux petites tapes sur la joue.

Je me relève et remarque que j'y vois beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure. Apparemment les lumières de l'ascenseur sont remises. Je regarde Weston qui fixe un point derrière moi, toujours les mains collées à son nez. Je me retourne alors et découvre avec surprise qu'une petite foule me dévisage bouche-bée. En effet, étant prise dans l'action, je n'ai pas remarqué que l'ascenseur s'est débloqué et que les portes étaient ouvertes …

- Maître Weston ! S'exclame deux petites brunes à l'unisson.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Dit un homme derrière elles.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Santana Lopez puisse être si violente, je suis choquée, ajoute une autre femme plus âgée.

Je sors donc de la cage d'ascenseur sous les chuchotements et les regards à la fois étonnés et effrayés des personnes présentes. Ils s'écartent tous pour me laisser passer. Non pas comme on laisse passer une personne importante, mais plus comme on s'écarte d'une personne douteuse qui nous effraie. Des milliers de répliques me viennent en tête mais aucune ne me semble appropriée pour la situation. D'habitude j'aurais simplement relevé la tête et fais mine que ça ne m'atteignait pas, ce qui la plupart du temps était le cas. Mais en ce moment même je me sens atrocement gênée alors que j'avance lentement à travers la foule. C'est alors que je sens une main douce et chaude se poser sur mon poignet. Je relève les yeux et les plonge dans les beaux yeux bleus et apaisants qui me regardent.

- Viens, me dit-elle à voix basse en entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens.

Elle m'entraîne à l'extérieur alors que je ne la lâche pas du regard. Comme si chaque seconde que je passe à la regarder me rend meilleure. Comme si chaque fois que notre peau entre en contact je deviens invincible. La honte et les doutes que j'avais il y a quelques secondes se sont entièrement évaporés.

La belle blonde m'emmène dans le café où nous avons discuté lors de nos retrouvailles, et me dit d'aller m'asseoir avant de commander deux chocolats qu'elle apporte à notre table peu de temps après. Je pose délicatement mes doigts sur la tasse chaude en face de moi et les fixe, n'osant pas briser le silence que je juge parfait pour le moment. Je n'ai pas envie que Brittany me pose des questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se rappelle cette nuit qu'elle m'a raconté il y a quelques semaines. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre encore.

- Il m'a provoquée, je bredouille d'une voix à peine audible.

La jeune femme m'adresse un sourire réconfortant avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne. J'ignore si elle m'a entendue ou si elle l'aurait fait même si je n'avais rien dit. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas qu'elle laisse ma main partir. Elle se sent si bien blottie au creux de la sienne.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante. Tu as toujours été très impulsive.

- Et toi si douce, je réponds en continuant de fixer nos mains qui se caressent délicatement. Jamais tu ne t'es battues ou même n'as élevé la voix sous le coup de la colère. Je t'admire tellement pour ça.

- Quoi que tu aies pu lui faire, il le méritait, reprend-elle comme si je n'étais pas intervenue. Et puis je n'ai jamais eu besoin de m'énerver contre quelqu'un, ajoute-t-elle, son sourire se faisant ressentir dans sa voix. Parce que tu as toujours été là pour me protéger.

Je relève finalement la tête et lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant avant que la tristesse ne me gagne. C'est faux, je n'ai pas toujours été là pour la protéger. À cause de moi, l'innocence de Brittany s'est éteinte durant mon absence. Sa main se resserre un peu plus sur la mienne, comme si elle ressentait ma culpabilité. La jolie blonde avance ensuite doucement son visage vers le mien et s'arrête alors que nos fronts se touchent.

- Brittany, dis-je la gorge serrée.

- Je t'aime tellement, me murmure-t-elle. (Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres avant d'écarter son visage du mien de quelques centimètres.) Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste que tu profites de ta vie. Je veux que tu profites du temps qu'on passe ensembles et des moments avec Rosie. Je t'aime et je veux au plus profond de mon cœur que tu sois heureuse, et je sais que c'est réciproque. (Je sens ma gorge se serrer de plus en plus alors que mes yeux se noient petit à petit dans les larmes qui s'y introduisent.) Et je ne serai pas heureuse si je ne suis pas avec toi. Tu es celle qu'il me faut, je l'ai toujours su, et ça ne changera pas.

Je ne peux pas pleurer, pas en face de Brittany. Je serre les deux et remballe mes larmes alors que la personne que j'aime le plus au monde vient de me faire l'une des plus belles déclarations qui soient. Et moi je me contente de sourire bêtement, sans dire le moindre mot. J'aimerais tellement lui dire tout ce que je ressens pour elle mais je n'aurais pas assez de l'éternité et plus. J'aimerais lui expliquer que sa simple présence suffisait à mon bonheur mais je ne saurais comment l'exprimer simplement. Je ne vais pas lui dire que je l'aime, ça ne servirait à rien. En revanche, je vais le lui prouver. Je gagnerai ce procès pour elle, et pour Rosie. Je subviendrai à leurs besoins, je serai l'amante parfaite pour elle et la meilleure amie rêvée pour sa petite fille. Chaque jour ne sera que pur bonheur en tant que nouvelle famille.

Taxi, métro, métro, taxi, bus, métro, bus. Voilà près de deux heures que ce schéma se répète et je ne sais toujours pas où Brittany m'emmène. Elle a confié Rosie à Hanna pour la journée et tenait absolument à me montrer quelque chose mais j'ignore quoi car elle refuse de me donner rien qu'un indice malgré mes multiples tentatives. La seule chose qu'elle me répète chaque fois que je lui demande où nous allons est que comme j'ai réussi à faire inculper Brody Weston pour viole après une longue lutte de plusieurs semaines, et donc que Brittany a désormais la garde exclusive de la petite Rosie, elle veut me montrer un endroit qui lui est cher et où elle se rend dès qu'elle le peut. Elle m'a juste dit de m'habiller de façon décontractée alors, comme il fait chaud, j'ai mis un short en jeans et un t-shirt noir tout simple. Quant à la jolie blonde, elle a opté pour un t-shirt bleu vif, et une salopette short noire qui met ses jambes en valeur. Connaissant Brittany, je m'attends à un truc très farfelu avec des couleurs flashy partout et un endroit très vivant avec beaucoup de monde. Le bus s'arrête au milieu de nul part et, bien évidemment, personne ne descend.

- C'est notre arrêt ! S'exclame joyeusement Brittany en se levant.

Je ris, pensant d'abord à une blague, et reste assise sur mon siège. Seulement le regard de la belle blonde se fait insistant alors qu'elle passe ses bras entre les bretelles de son sac à dos.

- Dépêchez-vous au fond, grogne le chauffeur en nous fixant par le biais de son rétroviseur. J'ai pas que ça à faire !

Je me presse donc et suis Brittany hors du bus. Des champs s'étalent à perte de vue. New York me manque déjà. La jeune femme avance à grands pas au bord de la route sans même m'attendre ! Je la rejoins rapidement sous les meuglements des vaches sur notre droite. Je sens que pour le côté farfelu je vais être servie …

- Aller Santana, dit joyeusement la belle blonde en marchant de plus en plus vite. On y est presque !

- Ça fait deux heures qu'on y est presque, je marmonne en essayant de garder la cadence. La prochaine fois je ne me ferai pas avoir, je mettrai des chaussures de randonnée …

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demande-t-elle sans se retourner. Ah ! Nous y voilà !

Nous voilà où ? C'est à bout de souffle que je m'arrête à côté de Brittany. J'ai beau regarder dans la même direction qu'elle, je ne vois rien de plus que des champs et des vaches derrière une espèce de grande cabane en bois. Si jamais je dois extraire le lait de ces bêtes je repars à dos d'âne ! Enfin, encore faudrait-il qu'il y en ait un, et à première vue ce n'est pas gagné …

Brittany s'avance dans les champs et s'arrête devant la cabane avant de me faire signe de la rejoindre, ce que je fais en traînant légèrement les pieds. Si bien que j'ai failli me retrouver face contre terre à cause des bosses. J'arrive enfin au niveau de la jeune femme et attends. Elle me sourit, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Je me demande d'abord pourquoi nous ne faisons rien jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose se poser sur mon épaule. Mais … Qu'est-ce-que …

- Un cheval ?! Je m'exclame étonnée, ce qui fait peur à l'animal qui se recule légèrement en baissant les oreilles.

- Ne crie pas ou tu vas l'effrayé, dit calmement Brittany en s'approchant du cheval pour le caresser. Je te présente Emrys.

- Euh, salut, dis-je gênée en adressant un faible signe de la main au grand étalon.

Voilà que je fais signe à un cheval maintenant, de mieux en mieux ! Brittany me prend ensuite doucement la main et la pose sur la peau douce du grand cheval au pelage marron. Je fais des gestes maladroits de gauche à droite, mes épaules se crispant de plus en plus.

- N'aies pas peur, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille. Il t'aime déjà. Sinon il ne te laisserai pas le toucher. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi !

Il m'aime bien ? Il sait qui je suis ? Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, Brittany est un génie. Elle sait quoi dire au bon moment pour mettre en confiance. Mes caresses se font plus douces et l'animal semble trouver ça à son goût vue qu'il tourne son imposante tête et la pose sur mon épaule. Sa respiration ralentit jusqu'à en devenir apaisante pour moi.

- Maintenant qu'il a confiance en toi, reprend Brittany d'une voix toujours très calme, c'est à toi d'avoir confiance en lui.

- Comment ça ? Je demande en me détachant délicatement d'Emrys.

Ce que je vois en baissant la tête me surprend. De petites marches sont installées devant les pieds de Brittany. J'étais tellement occupée avec Emrys que je n'ai même pas remarqué que Brittany s'était absentée !

- Monte, dit-elle en posant sa main droite sur le dos du bel animal. Le licol est déjà mis donc tu peux le conduire. (Voyant que je ne comprends pas vraiment de quoi elle parle, elle précise.) Ce qu'il a sur la tête avec les lanières, reprend-elle avec un regard rieur. Aller monte dessus.

- Hein ? Ah non je ne sais pas faire ça moi, je réponds en secouant la tête.

- Tu es déjà montée à cheval, il n'y a pas de raison pour que …

- Combien de fois je devrai te répéter que j'avais seulement trois ans et c'était un Saint-Bernard, je l'interromps en riant.

- C'est la même chose mais en plus simple, reprend Brittany en me tendant la main. Je vais t'aider à monter et je me mettrai derrière toi pour notre balade, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

- Je …

Emrys émet un son étrange et tourne sa tête vers moi comme pour me dire de me dépêcher. Je mets alors ma main dans celle que Brittany me tend et monte doucement les deux petites marches.

- Et je fais comment maintenant ? Je demande perdue en posant ma main libre sur le dos d'Emrys.

- Et bien tu l'enjambes, répond simplement Brittany en ne perdant pas son sourire.

Dit comme ça … Je m'exécute donc, non sans difficulté et après de longues minutes, et m'agrippe à sa crinière, tout en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal, un fois assise. Brittany monte à son tour sans même s'aider des marches et surtout en quelques secondes, ce qui m'impressionne. Elle remarque d'ailleurs mon air stupéfait et se colle à moi avant d'attraper les lanières devant moi, pressant un peu plus son corps contre le mien.

- Ferme la bouche, dit-elle amusée. Tu vas gober les mouches.

- Mais comment tu … WOW !

Sans prévenir, Brittany donne un petit coup de je ne sais quoi sur je ne sais quelle partie du corps d'Emrys, mais en tout cas ça l'a fait réagir vue qu'il part à toute vitesse. Je me cramponne comme je peux à la crinière de ce brave cheval de peur de tomber.

- Santana, dit doucement la jeune fille blonde derrière moi en laissant échapper un petit rire. On est seulement au trot. Détends-toi, reprend-elle avant de lâcher un bout des lanières dans sa main droite pour la poser sur mon ventre, son pouce faisant de légers vas et viens.

- Baisser la vitesse c'est possible ? Je demande tremblante en essayant de me redresser.

- L'arrêt complet du cheval, répond-elle avant d'embrasser le derrière de ma tête.

- C'est bien ça, non ? Dis-je dans une tentative pleine d'espoir.

J'entends un petit rire de la part de Brittany et comprends que ma suggestion est rejetée. Brittany amène tranquillement sa main jusqu'à mes cheveux et les fait glisser sur l'une de mes épaules avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ma nuque. Des frissons me parcourent de la tête au pieds et mes lèvres s'autorisent enfin à sourire. Je sens son souffle chaud se promener sur ma peau et se rapprocher peu à peu de mon oreille.

- Tu es prête ? Me demande-t-elle d'une voix douce en remettant ses deux mains sur les lanières.

- Prête à quoi ? Je réponds une nouvelle fois perdue. Euh attends je ne suis pas sure que … Non non non non non non AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Trop tard, Emrys accélère de plus en plus et galope dans la prairie qui s'étend à perte de vue. Enfin j'aurais été incapable de le savoir si je n'avais pas marché aussi longtemps tout à l'heure vue que mes yeux refuse de s'ouvrir.

- Ne crains rien, dit Brittany en se serrant un peu plus contre moi, je te tiens, tu ne risques rien du tout. Aies confiance.

Aller Santana, reprends toi ! Je me redresse une nouvelle fois et essaye d'apprécier les différentes sensations qui m'atteignent. La douce brise qui glisse sur ma peau, le claquement rythmé des sabots d'Emrys pendant sa course, le corps de Brittany contre le mien. Je suis prête à affronter ce qui m'attend. Je suis prête à vivre ma vie. J'ouvre enfin les yeux et affronte le monde aussi effrayant qu'il puisse être, mais en ce moment précis rien ne peut m'atteindre. Aux côtés de la personne la plus précieuse et délicate sur cette terre, je suis invincible.

_**FIN**_


End file.
